


I Didn't Forget The Pie

by dean_winchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dean, Dean is dead, Depressed Sam, Oops, Pie, i mean hey, not cake, oh well, we're used to it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_winchester67/pseuds/dean_winchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one chapter ficlet I wrote. No ships, just about Sam and Dean Winchester and Dean's never ending job of protecting his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Forget The Pie

     There was an awful pounding in Sam Winchester's head when he woke up one dark and early morning. Not only was it pouring rain outside, but the ground shook with ear splitting thunder and the sky brightened for short moments when lightning shot across it. He knew it was a god awful morning already, and he hadn't even truly gotten up yet. Looking around, Sam realized that the night before he'd fallen asleep at the library table, no doubt researching ways he might be able to bring his brother back. Demons now wanted nothing to do with him, and Sam remembered what Billie had last said to him.

     With a short shake of his pounding head, Sam stood up so he could go get ready. Walking was a struggle for Sam, and putting on clothes seemed to be an even harder task. His stiff limbs didn't want to cooperate anymore and all of his clothes were a little baggy on him now. But he got through it, slipping on fresh clothes after taking a quick, cold shower. He shrugged into his canvas jacket to protect him from the cold, autumn morning. His hands were shaking as he picked up the keys to Dean's most prized possession and walked up the steps and out the door.

     Sam deeply inhaled and swallowed hard, trying his best to fight the tears that welled in his eyes and threatened to spill over. He shook his head and sat in the driver's seat, reaching forward with the appropriate key in his hand. It felt wrong now, to be on that side of the Impala. Before, when Dean had been right next to him, singing in a horribly off key way or snoring as loud as possible, it felt okay. It felt safe, even. Now it was just like he was committing some grave error by sitting in his brother's place. Sam pushed the key into the ignition and turned over the engine. He flipped the radio off and turned on the heat quickly to get the car warm. Upon hearing the rattling of the Legos in the vents, Sam let out a noise that was between a choke and a whimper before he broke down into a fit of ugly sobs.

     Sam's chest heaved and his body shook from the sobs that racked through him. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel a few times, trying to get all the energy and sadness out of himself at once. After about ten minutes of this, he finally calmed himself enough to drive and not crash. He started on the main road towards town, reaching forward and turning on the radio in hopes that it would clear his mind.

     It was almost impossible not to think of what his mind kept trailing him to. He tried to focus on the steady hum of Baby's engine as he drove her to the one bakeshop that was actually open this early. Sam finally parked when he arrived, sighing deeply and closing his eyes to gather himself. He faked a smile at the feeble elderly woman at the counter and ordered an apple pie, to go. About ten minutes after paying, the same woman walked out with a pie box in her small hands. She handed it over to Sam with a warm smile. "Have a nice day, sir."

     Sam nodded once, taking the pie and walking back outside into the pouring rain. He sat back in the driver's seat, placing the wonderful smelling baked good in the passenger seat next to him with care. The Impala roared to life as Sam turned the key in the ignition once more. He slowly backed out of his parking space, glad the rain was finally letting up. It got lighter and lighter until it finally stopped altogether, the sun shining down on the earth below as he neared his destination. He carefully drove Baby through a worn trail through an old clearing behind the woods that was south of the house that Mary Winchester died in many years ago.

     Sam finally drove into the clearing that was in the forest and killed the engine. He sat in complete silence in the Impala. It was strangely quiet; there weren't any birds singing, there wasn't a bit of road noise... It was just, quiet.

     After sitting there for many moments, Sam picked up the pie box sitting next to him and stepped out of the Impala with a shaky intake of the cold air around him. He closed the door and walked around the Impala, biting his lip to keep himself from crying.

     The tall Winchester walked into the middle of the small field and stood before the grave marked by a wooden cross that he'd made himself. "Hey, Dean." Sam leaned over and placed his hand on the top of the cross, tears welling in his eye. "I've missed you a lot lately."

     There was one especially bright beam of sunlight shining down through the clouds on Dean Winchester's grave as Sam knelt down and set the pie on the soft grass. "I didn't forget the pie this time. Aren't you proud of me?"

     Once again Sam broke down in heart wrenching sobs, falling over across his older brother's grave. Sam could barely breathe as he heaved and cried. "Aren't you proud, Dean?! Huh?! Goddammit! Get your ass back here and talk to me, Dean! How the fuck could they just do that?! The angels had no right... No fucking right to take you away from me. And- and now you're gone... And I don't think you're coming back. I-I can't do this withoutyou, Dean. Can't and won't."

     Eventually though, Sam stood up and numbly walked back to the Impala, a tortured look in his eyes as he got in and closed the creaking door. What he didn't notice as he drove back to the bunker, was the beautiful, freckle faced spirit following from afar and watching over his little brother, just as he always has.


End file.
